Dare Me and Bill Cipher!
by Nevaeh Productions
Summary: I got kidnapped and now you guys can Dare me ( Nevaeh ) and Bill Cipher. Yeah, I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is my second fanfic! Sort of. I am working on "Wished Him Away". So yeah. The rules are in the story and all of that junk. HERE IT IS!**

* * *

><p>Bill: Hello everyone! And welcome to... ASK NEVAEH AND ME!<p>

Nevaeh: Wait,WHAT! How did I get here?! I don't want to play this! Who is me?! Oh, Bill Cipher. COME ON!

Bill: What? I thought you might wanna play.

Nevaeh: NOT WITH YOU! Um. Well, hey guys. If you don't know already, we have a bad history.

Bill: But she is still attractive.

Nevaeh: WHAT?!

Bill: Nothing! Anyways, lets play!

Nevaeh: No I am out of here!

Bill: Oh no you don't! * Bill snaps and Nevaeh is now tied to a chair *

Nevaeh: WHAT! LET ME GO! READERS OUT THERE! HELP ME! FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT A WAY TO HELP ME CAN HELP HOST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bill: Yeah, good luck with that! So, I think it would only be fair if you get to make up and say the rules since I tied you up.

Nevaeh: Yeah it would only be fair! So here are the rules!

* * *

><p><strong>~ No sexual content.<strong>

**~ No bad words. If so, they will be modified.**

**~ If you want to save Nevaeh, please comment down below like this:**

" I'll save you! " **How you are going to save her. **** Then any dares you want to share.** How you want to be called in the fanfic.

**~ You are allowed to ship, but please go back to #1 if you want to.**

**~ This is K+, so please no gore or killing or stuff like that.**

* * *

><p>Bill: Very good rules. Very good.<p>

Nevaeh: Thanks. Anyways. Please help me.

Bill: And send in those dares!

Nevaeh and bill: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses and Holy Water

**Hey guys! Now before I get started, I just wanted to say that this fanfic was inspired by the fanfic Dares written by Spring Pines. Not trying to copy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bill: We are back and with dares <em>and<em> truths!

Holly in cape and mask: I'll save you! * Runs up to Nevaeh and cuts rope *

Forest: KILL THE DEMON! * Fires bright arrows at Bill *

Bill: WHAT THE?!

Nevaeh: I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Holly: You are welcome.

Forest: I can use a little help here!

Holly: Coming! * Jumps on Bill's back and ties him with the rope that she cut *

Nevaeh: On it! * Takes and sword and points it at Bill * You are lucky that we have fans and we have to keep going.

Bill: Ok, ok I get it! Can you get this girl off me!

Holly: * Gets off Bill * I am not sorry.

Forest: Hey look! There is an arrow in his butt. Well, where there would be a butt.

Bill: Yeah about that. * Snaps and arrow disappears *

Forest: Darn it.

Nevaeh: Thanks guys!

Forest and Holly: No problem!

Bill: Can you untie me so we can move on!

Nevaeh: Fine!

Forest: No! Leave him! It's funny!

Holly: Yeah! It's funny!

Nevaeh: Come on! Just help me! We then will do the dares!

Holly: Oh yeah! I want to see the dare I sent in happen! * Evil smile *

Nevaeh: What?

Forest: Oh yeah. I want to see that too.

Nevaeh: What is it?

Holly: You'll see. Lets just get him untied. * The three girls untie Bill *

Bill: Thank you. Now, lets get on with those dares!

Forest: And truths!

Bill: Whatever.

Holly: I want to read mine first!

Nevaeh: I'm terrified but ok.

Holly: OK! I dare Bill to kiss Nevaeh! BAZOW!

Nevaeh: WHAT!

Bill: Yes!

Nevaeh: Excuse me?!

Bill: Nothing!

Nevaeh: Well, I refuse.

Forest: oh no you won't. or I'll go kitty on you!

Nevaeh: You can't or else I'll swell up.

Forest: Why?

Nevaeh: I'm allergic.

Forest: oh you poor poor soul.

Nevaeh: Eh.

Holly: Ok, talks over. NOW KISS!

Nevaeh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bill: Ok! * Grabs Nevaeh, lifts her up and kisses her. *

Holly and Forest: AWWWWWWWWWW!

Bill: * Puts Nevaeh down *

Nevaeh: NO! I'M CONTAMINATED!

Bill: Calm down. I'm not infected.

Nevaeh: WE DON'T KNOW THAT!

Bill: Whatever. I thought it was nice.

Nevaeh: EWWWWW!

Forest: Ok! Now, lets go to church Bill!

Bill: Ok!

Forest: Wait, you like church?

Bill: Yeah. It's a place to think about life.

Forest: Ok, if he likes it, lets just move on. Ok, now lets dump holy water on you!

Bill: That does not do anything.

Forest: Oh yeah.

Nevaeh: This is getting sad.

Holly: Yeah, time for the truths!

Forest: Ok! We only have one so I'll ask it. Nevaeh, do you remember what happened before you were kidnapped.

Nevaeh: Actually, I do. i was playing in the woods when all of the sudden I saw a yello light. The next thing I knew I was in a bag.

Holly: How could you do that to our poor Nevaeh!

Bill: I knew she would just run away if I asked.

Nevaeh: Well, no dip sherlock!

Bill: Anyways, that is it! Join us next time!

Forest, Holly, and Nevaeh: BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Crashers

**Hey guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nevaeh: And we are back! WITH NEW CO-HOSTS, DARES AND TRUTHS! By the way, no more hosts! So don't ask! Anyways, lets introduce BROOKE, STK, SRING, AND JAMES!<p>

Brooke: Hello everyone!

STK: Hey fan girls!

Spring: HI!

James: HELLO AMERICA!

Bill: Lets move on!

Nevaeh: Right so, I asked some of my friends at school for some dares and I got some awesome ones!

Bill: I asked too. I got even more awesome ones!

Nevaeh: Right. Anyways, who wants to start?

Bill: ME!

Nevaeh: Ok?

Holly: Oh I read this one!

Nevaeh: Now I'm scared.

Bill; Anyways, they dared me to take you on a romantic fly!

Nevaeh: What! I can't fly!

Bill: I'll just have to carry you.

Nevaeh: NO!

Holly: Come on!

Forest, STK, James, and Spring: Yeah! Come on!

James: I would not video tape it!

Nevaeh: Fine! Just make it quick!

Bill: Yes! Come on! * Scopes Nevaeh up in his arms *

Nevaeh: WOAH!

Spring: Awwwwww. That's so cute!

Nevaeh: SHUT UP!

Spring: What?

Brooke: Hey James, you getting this?

James: Every last bit.

Brooke, STK, Forest, Spring, and Holly: Awesome.

James: I'm also posting it on youtube!

Nevaeh: NO! I HEARD THAT!

James: Oh be quiet you baby!

Nevaeh: NOOOOO* Bill covers her mouth * MPHMPHMPHPH!

STK: Thank you!

Brooke: Don't worry Nevaeh, I'll save you! * Bill makes her stay put * Poop.

* After the fly *

Brooke: Are you ok?

Nevaeh: No. No I am not.

Spring: What happened?

Nevaeh: I do not want to talk about it.

Bill: Well I thought it would of been a bit better if you haven't struggled that much.

Nevaeh: Well I thought it would have been better if you haven't of took me at all!

Spring: Don't worry. She gets worked up sometime like me. Just let her cool off.

Bill: *Nods*

James: Well I'll be in the other room, not posting anything on youtube.

Brooke: Whatever James. Anyways, we have another dare for Nevaeh...

Nevaeh: Why does everyone hate me!

STK: It says that we have to lock Nevaeh out of the house and she has to find her way in.

Nevaeh: At least I will be alone.

Bill: Ok... * Snaps and Nevaeh is out of the house *

Nevaeh: Time to break in.

Forest: Lets move on! I dare Bill to go into the mind of Bright, one of my oc's, and go explore!

Bill: Okay?

Forest: BRIGHT!

Bright: Yes?

Forest: Let Bill go inside your mind.

Bright: OK!

Bill: Stay still. * Bill goes inside Bright's mind*

James: DONE WITH THE UPLOAD! Now lets see Bill on the screen!

Bill: THIS IS AWFUL! AHHHHHHHH! MAGIC RAINBOW BARFING UNICORN! EWWWWWWWW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME OUT!

James: Sorry. Can't let you out. Only Nevaeh can.

Nevaeh: ARGGG! * Nevaeh breaks through the chimney in a Santa outfit *

Brooke: Why are you in that outfit?

Nevaeh: IDK. * Nevaeh snaps and Bill is out of Brights mind. Also Bright is now gone *

Holly: NEXT DARE! I dare Bill and Nevaeh to be married for the rest of the game!

Nevaeh: NO!

Bill: YES! I"LL GET MY BEST BOWTIE AND HAT! * Snaps and out of the room *

Nevaeh: Why!

Brooke: It's ok. Here, the next dare will help.

Nevaeh: * Sniffs * Ok.

**I dare the Pine Twins to host too! - Charlotte**

Nevaeh: I guess that can help. * Snaps and the Pine twins appear *

Dipper : Ah! Where are we!

Mabel: Hey, whats wrong?

James: Um, me and STK are going to go Bill. We don't feel comfortable in all this girl stuff.

STK: Yeah same. * Snaps and go to Bill *

Dipper: BILL?! We have to get out of here! Wait, am I the only boy right now?

Holly: Pretty much.

Dipper: Oh boy.

Mabel: WHATS WRONG?!

Nevaeh: I HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO BILL!

Dipper: Oh you poor thing.

Mabel: Awwwwwww. That is sweet but scary.

Forest, Spring, Brooke,and Holly: Yup.

Dipper: What do you expect us to do?

Nevaeh: IDK. I just do not want to get married to him!

Holly: Maybe we can be wedding crashers!

Nevaeh: That can work!

Bill: * Appears * I heard Pine Tree was here! Come with me! You, STK, and James are my best mans!

Dipper: NO! * Disappears with Bill *

Mabel: Will he be alright.

Nevaeh: yes, this is K+. He can't hurt him if he tried.

Mabel: Good! Now, who is your bridesmaid?

Nevaeh: I guess all of you.

Brooke, Holly, Forest, Spring, and Mabel: YEAH!

Nevaeh: Here are the dresses. * Snaps and 5 blue and green dresses appear * They have weapons to ruin the wedding. Hold on. * Snaps and Dipper appears in a yellow tuxedo.

Mabel: WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?

Dipper: Bill...( pants )... made all the guys...wear this.

Nevaeh: Heck to the no! * Snaps and James and STK appear in the same outfit* Ok before Bill appears, here are the tuxedos you are really going to wear. We are crashing the wedding so there is weapons. My single, I will do a wink were everyone will feel a vibe. then you will stick Bill.

STK, James, and Dipper: * puts on tuxedo * Ok.

Bill: * Appears * What are they wearing?

Nevaeh: If they are going to be at the wedding, they wear that. Got it? * Stares the death stare at Bill, along with all the other girls*

Bill: Fine! I am going to set up. Go get dressed in a wedding dress! * Happily goes into a tent up in the sky and sets up *

Nevaeh: Ok, I guess the boys can help invite guest and get someone to, ugh, _marry us.__  
><em>

STK, James, and Dipper: On it. * disappears *

Nevaeh: Ok girls. Lets go say yes, to that dress!

All girls: YAY!

* * *

><p>Nevaeh: Do I look okay? * walks out wearing a short white dress with two finger straps with a tule cape coming from the straps, along with white heels and hair in curls with a silver tiara *<p>

Brooke: oh my gosh.

Mabel: You...

Holly: Look...

Spring: Like...

Forest: A...

Nevaeh: Princess?

All: Pretty much.

Nevaeh: Awwww, thanks. Now who is ready to crash a wedding?

All but Brooke: YAY!

Brooke: I am too but you know the dare is you have to get married.

Nevaeh: Sadly, I do know. We crash it after we...you know.

Brooke: Ohhhh ok. I get it. Where are your weapons?

Nevaeh: In my shoe. I have a laser!

Holly: AWESOME!

Bill: * Appears * I'm ready! The boys found everything you told them to find.

Nevaeh: Ok. If I have to, I guess I'm ready too.

Bill: Just in case * Ties Nevaeh up but so she can walk *

Nevaeh: Why!?

Bill: Oh just come on!

Spring: Don't worry Nevaeh. We got your back.

Bill: Yeah yeah, whatever. Get up there!

All girls: * Climb up the ladder while Nevaeh is carried up by Bill *

Nevaeh: Wait! Who is going to " walk " me down the aisle? Who is the flower girl!?

Bill: Fine. Mabel can be a bridesmaid and flower girl and Dipper can walk you down the aisle and be a best man. Ok?

Nevaeh: Ok.

* * *

><p>Dipper: You ready?<p>

Nevaeh: No but lets go.

**Music starts. Dipper helps Nevaeh hop down the aisle.**

Priest Bob: We are gathered here today to celebrate these two love for each other.

Nevaeh: * Makes a face *

Priest Bob: Now, Bill Cipher, do you take Nevaeh Green to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold as long as this game shall go on?

Bill: I certainly do!

Priest Bob: Now do you, Nevaeh Green, take Bill Cipher to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hod as long as this game shall go on?

Nevaeh: I guess do.

Priest: You may now kiss the bride.

Bill: * Picks Nevaeh up and kisses her. Then puts her back down *

Nevaeh: * Winks *

Brooke: THE TIME HAS COME! BOB, RUN!

Spring: ATTACK!

**Everyone besides Nevaeh and Brooke attacks Bill.**

Brooke: Don't worry. * Cuts the rope *

Nevaeh: Thanks. THIS IS FOR TIEING ME UP! * Shoots a laser at Bill * AND THIS IS FOR MARRYING ME! * Shoots another hole in Bill *

* * *

><p><strong>After the attack and everyone is back in the room.<strong>

Nevaeh: Ok guys! Sorry for the little amount of dares but next time we will have loads of dares!

Bill: Yes! And loads of revenge!

All: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Drama

**Hey guys! Sorry I was out for awhile. I had lots of school work, clubs and stuff like that. Anyways, you better enjoy this chapter because I am typing this from a crowded airplane seat. And also, when Bill says those stuff about everyone, I don't mean that whatsoever! It is just role play. I think everyone on my fanfic are amazing and kind people! So please understand that! Also, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Nevaeh: Hello everyone! We are back with LOADS of dares and some truths!<p>

Brooke, Spring, STK, James, Mabel, Dipper, Forest,and Holly: YAY!

Bill: And LOADS of revenge!

Brooke, Spring, STK, James, Mabel, Dipper, Forest,and Holly: NO!

Bill: What dare is first!

Nevaeh: Lets see. It is actually a truth! It says:

**" Nevaeh and Bill, confess your feelings about everyone in this room. " **

** -Brooke**

Bill: That won't be too hard.

Nevaeh: Yeah. Well, how about you go first.

Bill: Ok. I think Mabel is annoying, Dipper is nosey, Spring is eh, STK and James are okay, Forest is just too violent, Holly is fine because of her dares, and Nevaeh is the only one sane in this game.

All but Bill: HEY!

Nevaeh: That is awful! Why would you say that? These people are awesome! Now it is my turn! Mabel is creative, Dipper is very smart, Spring is awesome, STK and James are not just " okay ," they are _WAY _more than " okay ," Forest is tuff,( which is awesome! ), Holly is so much more than fine, and you! You are just a jerk! Sorry to be like that but it is true. *** Nevaeh starts to get watery eyes *** And I won't let you take advantage of me anymore! I feel like I have been too nice! *** Nevaeh has tears speeding down her cheeks *** I don't know why I kept this back for the past two chapters but not any longer! *** Nevaeh runs away crying * **

Bill: *** Looks confused * **

Brooke: Bill. How could you? *** Brooke runs away, following Mabel, Spring, STK, James, Forest and Holly. Dipper stays there. ***

Dipper: I just got here, and I don't know what is going on, but I do know one thing. You have put Nevaeh in a lot of situations that she does not want to be in. Kissing you, marrying you till the end of the game! Sometimes, I just don't get you.** * Runs out of the room to the other people ***

Bill: You know those were dares, right!? *** Sigh ***

* * *

><p>Nevaeh: <strong>* Crys in the woods *<strong>

Brooke: Are you ok?

Nevaeh: No. *** Sob ***

Spring: That was quite a something.

Mabel: Yeah.

Forest: Thanks for sticking up for us.

Holly: Yeah! Bill is a jerk!

STK: Agreed!

James: He made me wear a yellow tuxedo. Never again.

Dipper: I'm just glad you got that out of you. If you held it in any longer, you would have exploded!

Nevaeh: *** Sniff * **You think so?

All in the room: Yes.

Nevaeh: Thanks. WHat are we going to do about the rest of the game?

Dipper: How about this? We will watch Bill, armed of course. And any dare, we will be by your side.

Nevaeh: That sounds great! Thanks!

All in the room: No problem!

* * *

><p>Bill:<em> ( Thinking ) What did I do? She is never going to trust me. Why did I do this? I do not know. Oh well. They are coming. And,... armed? Why arm... Ohhhhhhhh. I see.<em>

Nevaeh: I'm ready to go on.

Bill: Good. Now come on.

Nevaeh: Next dare is...

** " Nevaeh, take all your anger out on Bill with a scythe. " -Forest**

Nevaeh: THANK YOU FOREST!

Bill: Oh no.

Nevaeh: Forest! Scythe!

Forest: Here you go! *** Hands Nevaeh a scythe ***

Bill: Calm down Nevaeh. Oh wait! I can just disappear!

Forest: Oh no you don't. You are not allowed!

Bill: NOOOOOOOO!

Nevaeh: YES!

Forest: Nevaeh, go!

*** Nevaeh attacks Bill and rips him apart. He then pulls himself back together since he is a dream demon. ***

* * *

><p>Bill: Are you done now?<p>

Nevaeh: Yes. Now for the other dares.

Bill: Right.

**" Bill, take all your anger out on everyone for revenge! Sorry Nevaeh... " -Holly**

Bill: Yes! Nevaeh, step aside. And Holly, no need for you to say sorry to her. Trust me. I could never hurt her.

Nevaeh: WHAT?

Bill: Yes. Now go.

Nevaeh: No. If my friends possibly get hurt, I do too.

Bill: I SAID NO! NOW GO! *** Nevaeh and everyone flinches at the sound of his voice. Bill then uses blue fire and Nevaeh goes flying backwards. She is then stuck to the wall. ***

Nevaeh: OH COME ON!

Brooke and Spring: Were coming! *** Brooke and Spring then try to go to Nevaeh but is stopped in their tracks because of Bill with his chainsaw. ***

Brooke and Spring: RETREAT! SORRY!

Nevaeh: It`s ok! I'll fine a way down! Some way...

Bill: Now that she is ou of the way, might wanna run! *** Bill goes around with the chainsaw, not attacking people but scaring them. Nevaeh then tries to fins a way out of the blue fire but fails. Nevaeh then has an aha moment. ***

Nevaeh: Oh my gosh! I have magic! Lets see. *** Nevaeh snaps and she falls down because she was stuck high up. She then snaps and takes away the chainsaw.**

Bill: Awwwwwwww... WHAT! How did you get out?!

Nevaeh: None of your ear wax! Now, time for a new dare, NOW!

Bill: Okay, okay.

**" Bill, smash one of your triangle window thingies in the mystery shack. "**

Bill: Ok?

* * *

><p>Mabel: Well, were here.<p>

Dipper: Here is the hammer. Get rid of that stupid thing!

Bill: Rude.

Nevaeh: Just do it.

Bill: FINE!

*** Bill smashes the window and nothing happens. ***

Nevaeh: That was a waste. To bad we have to end. Bye!

All: BYE!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! i changed it because I thought is was silly. More dares needed!<strong>


End file.
